Learning to Love Again
by FallenAngael007
Summary: Natalie is hoping to have a fresh start as she enters her fifth year at Hogwarts. Her toxic relationship left her in pieces over the summer holidays but she's determined to put herself back together and excel in her studies. Her plans to win the house cup and put her past behind her are foiled when her ex refuses to leave her alone and a new flame is ignited with a good friend
1. Chapter 1

"This is going to be a very lengthy process" I muttered to myself. I would be leaving for school tomorrow morning and I was nowhere near being ready. I had bought my supplies weeks ago, but I had left them all in a neat pile next to my desk. I sat in the middle of my bedroom floor staring at my school trunk. The wood had a dark stain on it and a glossy finish. The gold buckles that held it shut matched the letters "N" and "K" that were on the front. The trunk screamed luxury, just like everything else I had owned. My parents were very wealthy, and they wanted to make sure everyone else knew it.

My mother Alice Kensington came from a wealthy muggle family. Her father owned several luxury hotels throughout the world. Despite being an heiress, my mother made her own fortune as an interior designer. She designed most of the luxury estates for members of royal families all over Europe and for government officials. My father also came from a wealthy family, but he had built his own empire. My father, Edward Kensington controlled two of the world's largest diamond mines. His empire dominated both the wizarding world and the muggle world.

I grew up in a life of luxury. My parents sent me off to a prestigious prep school when I was little. I would've gone to a boarding school, but I followed in my father's footsteps and was a witch. He was so proud when my letter arrived in the mail. My mother however, was less than enthused about my acceptance letter. She had her heart set on me attending Cambridge. Despite my mother's protests, I started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the fall after my eleventh birthday. Although she would never admit it, my mother has resented me ever since I started Hogwarts.

Since my parents were almost always traveling, my mother's resentment never bothered me much. I only saw them for about a week over the summer, and they were home when I came home for the holidays. Other than that I had the whole house to myself, which I enjoyed for the first week of summer vacation and then it got boring. My mother insisted on hiding magic in the house. None of the pictures moved, there was electricity and Wi-Fi. I kept in touch with my father the traditional way; I had an owl that delivered my handwritten letters. My mother preferred muggle communication. She bought me a cell phone that I was required to use to text her and to call her. Other than talking to her, I rarely used the stupid thing. I would text my chauffer to ask for rides and the household staff when I had requests for dinner and groceries but that was about it.

Once I opened my trunk, I realized that I never finished unpacking it from last year. There were some extra rolls of parchment, some quills, my quidditch robes and broomstick, socks, a few cat toys, and some pictures. I smiled as I shuffled through the pictures. My favorite was the one of my two best friends, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet and I sitting by the lake. I smiled as they waved to me. My mother made me hide all of my wizard pictures. She didn't want any of her muggle friends to accidentally stumble into my bedroom and see them. Underneath the picture of my two friends was a picture of me standing next to my ex-boyfriend. I immediately pulled the picture out of the frame and ripped it to pieces.

I tried to hold back the tears as I stared at the torn pieces on my floor but I was unsuccessful. I leaned back against my bed and started sobbing. Scott McLaggin was my first boyfriend and he had completely destroyed me. I hated myself for falling for him. He was fake, abusive, and a liar. I was so angry that I had fallen for his lies, and even angrier that it still made me cry. I walked over to my bathroom and wiped my face on a towel. I stared at myself in the mirror for a minute. The towel had smeared my eyeliner and mascara all over my face. I turned on the water and washed my face clean. Once I dried my face off, I picked up the pieces of the photo and put them into an envelope. I took the envelope and marched downstairs.

My mother sitting at the kitchen table caught me off guard and startled me. She had papers spread all over the table and was focused on her laptop. I stood there quietly for a few minutes as I watched her work. I wasn't sure if she noticed me or not. I stuffed the envelope into my back pocket, hoping she hadn't noticed it yet. I hadn't told her about my breakup with Scott yet, and I wasn't planning on telling her for awhile. I wasn't mentally prepared enough to deal with it. I made my way to the fridge and grabbed a sparkling water; I was almost to the hall when she decided to speak up.

"Well hello to you too Natalie. It's so nice to see you" she said angrily. I turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

"Why hello mum! I didn't think you were going to be home" I said. It was rather odd that she was home; I was worried that something was wrong.

"I'll be gone first thing in the morning. My plane leaves at nine o'clock" she said as she continued to type on her computer.

"Oh. Well have a safe trip" I said as I started to head back upstairs.

"I wasn't done talking to you" She barked. I rolled my eyes as I walked back into the kitchen. "Why are you hiding in your room? We only have a little bit of summer left, I'd like to spend it with you" She added. I raised an eyebrow at her and chocked back some laughter.

"My train to school leaves at eleven tomorrow" I replied calmly. "I just started to pack my stuff."

"Will you be busy for awhile?" She asked. I hesitated for a minute. I was nervous about what she was going to say. I figured it would take me at least an hour or two to pack everything.

"I'll probably need at least an hour and a half" I replied. She was up to something. I was sure of it, but I didn't know what her plan was.

"Would you like some company while you pack?" she asked and then closed her laptop.

"Uhh…" I started to say. I was so confused by her request. Normally she avoided anything that was associated with Hogwarts. I studied her face and I could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I guess. I haven't got much work done."

"That's perfectly ok Natalie" she replied with a smile. I raised an eyebrow at her. I was very confused as to what game she was playing. I kept the envelope in my back pocket and then started walking upstairs with my mother following behind me.

Before I started packing, I always took everything that I definitely was bringing with me and folded it neatly in piles on the floor. First I folded all of my school uniforms. I had six gray skirts and six white shirts to match. I had four sets of black robes that were made out of a light material, and four sets that were made out of a thicker material. The castle was always cold during the winter despite the giant fireplaces. Next to my black robes were my scarlet quidditch robes. I had black pants and a scarlet shirt that I wore underneath them. Folded up in my robes were my arm pads that I wore. They were made of black leather. They looked bulky but I still had great flexibility, which was important for a chaser.

"What are those for?" My mother asked, pointing to my quidditch robes.

"Those are my quidditch robes" I started to tell her. "I made the team in my 3rd year. That's why I asked for the broomstick for my birthday. The school brooms are damn near impossible to play on."

"Watch your language young lady" She scolded. "Quidditch. Yes, your father explained the game to me a few times. I didn't know you played."

"I've told you multiple times that I made the team." I said as I tucked my broom right up against the top edge of my trunk.

"Can you really fly that thing?" she asked, eyeing it cautiously. I couldn't help but smile. Despite being married to my father, she never had much of an introduction to the wizarding world because he was always on business trips.

"Absolutely! Would you like to see?" I asked excitedly. I loved flying.

"Not inside the house! I don't want you to break anything" she protested.

"No need to worry. We can step outside for a bit." I made my way out to the small balcony that was outside my bedroom. Once my mother got herself situated on one of the chairs, I placed the broom down on the ground. I wanted to show her the full effect. I stuck my right hand out over my broom. "Up!" I commanded. And just as the words were spoken, the broom shot up right into my hand. I looked back at her and grinned. She just stared in amazement. "Since it's still daylight, I won't fly too high or anything. I don't want anyone to see."

I mounted the broom and kicked off from the ground. It felt so good to be back in the air. I felt a rush of adrenaline through my veins as I took myself over the edge of the balcony. I shot upwards toward the sky and then dropped into a dive. I pulled back up and flew upside down in a small loop. I laughed as my mother screamed in horror. I flew in a small circle around the yard and then landed back on the balcony.

"That was brilliant!" she said and then clapped with excitement. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"It's much more impressive when I have a bigger space" I said as we went back inside. I put my broom back in its original spot and started packing my uniforms on top of it. Once they were all packed. I added all of the little necessities, socks, under garments, my gloves and my hat. Once they were all secured. I started to pack my books.

"What's your favorite class?" my mother blurted out.

"Transfiguration" I said without hesitation. "It's arguably one of the most challenging classes at Hogwarts. Mastering the art of transfiguration will really come in handy" I replied. I handed her my textbook from last year so she could look through it. Once all my textbooks were packed, I added the rest of my school supplies. My cauldron, which held my crystal phials and brass scales, rolls of parchment, a few bottles of ink, quills, my telescope.

"What is the telescope for?" she asked.

"Astronomy" I replied. "Wizards have been studying the stars for centuries." Once all of my essentials were packed, I tossed in a few cans of cat food. They supplied cat food at the school but I always kept a small stash on me, just in case. I threw in a few cat toys for Alchemy as well. He sat on my bed and silently judged my mother and I.

"What is going on in this photo?" I looked over and saw my mother holding a photo of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

"That's the rest of my team mates" I moved so I was sitting next to her. "That's Oliver Wood, our team captain. Next to him is Harry Potter, he's the youngest on the team but he's a brilliant seeker. The twins are Fred and George Weasley, they are hilarious. On either side of me are my two best friends Angie and Alicia. That photo was taken just after we slaughtered Slytherin. It was a great game".

"You look just like your father in this photo" She said with a smile. "Do you have any photos of just you?" she asked. My jaw almost hit the floor because I was so shocked that she would ask for something like that.

"The only one I have is the one my friend took while we were in the common room. I'm sitting by the fire polishing my wand" I started to dig through my pile of photos. I found the one I was looking for and handed it to her. She took the photo and set it aside after she examined it.

"It's perfect" she said with a smile. "Where is your wand?" she glanced back at my trunk.

"It's right here" I pulled it out of the front pocket of my hoodie. "I always carry it with me." I said. I didn't trust anyone and I didn't want any of the maids to stumble upon it. "Would you like to hold it?" I handed it to her. She held it in the palm of her had as if it were a bomb that was about to explode.

"What is it made of?" she started to examine it more closely.

"It's thirteen inches of holly wood with a dragon heartstring core" said proudly. I loved my wand; it was one of my most prized possessions. I was holding it up and admiring all the hard work I had put into polishing it earlier. I looked back at my mother and she looked like she was about to cry. I put my arm down and stared at her.

"I am thinking about leaving your father" she said sternly. She was trying to be strong but I saw right through her charade. I could see that it killed her to say those words. But before she could say anything else, her phone rang. She answered and immediately stepped out into the hall. Of course I took advantage of the opportunity and pressed my ear up against the door.

"What do you mean that it's there already? I'm not supposed to leave until the morning" she argued. She continued to go back and forth with her client before agreeing to take the next available flight out of the airport. As soon as she said goodbye I crawled back to the spot where I was sitting.

"Natalie…I am so sorry..." she started to say. She didn't even have to finish her sentence because I already knew what she was going to say.

"It's alright, I understand" I said. The past two years I had gotten myself on the train. It wasn't a surprised that this year would be any different. I stood up and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Have a safe flight. I'll send an owl as soon as I get to school. I love you" It took every ounce of willpower to keep myself from crying.

"I love you too. Have a good year at school" she hugged me back and then left.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. I packed all of my school things and brought them downstairs by the door. I made sure Igor was aware that I had to be at King's Cross by ten-thirty. I was so upset I had skipped dinner completely. It was after midnight that I had finally fallen asleep.

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I recently deleted my stories and decided to start over. I know it has taken me very long time ( I'm sorry) but life turned into a nightmare for a little bit. I have finally started to write again and I am very excited to bring you new stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was completely numb the next morning when I woke up. I dragged myself into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The hot water felt good as it massaged my neck and my shoulders. I stood in the bathroom wrapped in my towel and staring at my reflection for what seemed to be an eternity. First I was thinking about what my mom had said, and then her words were drowned out by repetitive song lyrics. It got to the point to where I had to leave my bathroom so I could listen to the song that was on repeat in my head. The actual music helped improve my mood immensely. I was singing along as I brushed out my hair and put on my makeup. Once my hair was dry, I twisted it up into a knot on top of my head. I didn't like it when my hair got in my way. I did one last sweep of my room to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything and then made my way downstairs.

The house staff was up to their usual business as I entered the kitchen. My parents had a small staff on hand to maintain the house and to keep an eye on me while they were away. Since I was fifteen (almost sixteen) they didn't really keep a close watch on me like they used to. But still, it was their heads on the chopping block if I got into any sort of trouble. I greeted them all happily as I grabbed my favorite coffee mug and took my usual seat at the breakfast bar right next to the coffee pot.

The coffee pot was testing my patience this morning. It was taking an extra long time finish brewing the coffee. I held onto my mug and stared at it with anticipation. I couldn't be a functional human being without that first cup of coffee in the morning. As soon as it was finished, I had the carafe in my hand and was pouring the hot, decadent beverage into my cup. I helped myself to the creamer and sugar already on the counter for me. Once my coffee was prepared, I made my way outside to the covered lanai. It may have been the first of September, but it was still a lovely morning outside. I wanted to enjoy my last morning out on the deck.

As I was halfway through my second cup of coffee, a gray barn owl with a letter clamped in its beak landed on the table. I patted the owl on the head as I took the letter from its beak.

"Why thank you Scope!" I said excitedly. I recognized my father's handwriting immediately. I checked my watch and saw that I still had some time before I had to leave so I opened the letter. It read:

 _Natalie,_

 _Congratulations on becoming a school Prefect! I am very proud of you! Keep up the good work and I'm sure you will earn the title of Head Girl. I will be sending you a gift within the next few weeks. I just need time to iron out some details first. I am so sorry that I was unable to make it to London to see you off at King's Cross today. I really did want to, but something came up. Please understand. I promise I will make it up to you when you come home for the holidays. Write to me as soon as you get settled in at Hogwarts. Good luck this year, it's a big one. I know you will study hard and do very well on your O.W.L. exams. Let me know when the first quidditch match is. I do love watching you play. I will definitely be at as many as I can this year. I love you._

 _-Edward_

I smiled as I read through the letter again. I gave Scope a pat on the head and went back inside. I had just enough time to help load my luggage into the back of the car and then I would be off to Kings Cross.

By the time I arrived in London, I had forgotten all about the conversation I had with my mother last night. I was buzzing with excitement. It didn't take long for me to find my friends Angelina and Alicia. They both greeted me with lots of screaming and big hugs.

"Look at you arriving in style!" Alicia said while Angelina was still hugging me. They knew my family was wealthy, but they didn't know the full extent of it. I started laughing as Alicia was admiring the Mercedes that Igor drove me around in. He got out and helped me retrieve my luggage from the trunk.

"Have a good year at school Natalie" he said.

"Thank you so much! I'll see you when I get back!" I said happily. I held up my fist and he bumped it with his. This was our secret handshake that I came up with when I was nine years old. We stood outside the main entrance to the station and waited for him to leave. Once the car had disappeared around the corner, we made our way inside.

"I need another cup of coffee" I said promptly. I had developed an unhealthy addiction to the delicious beverage early on in my 3rd year of school. The big clock that hung above the entrance hall said it was only ten minutes past ten o'clock. I was happy that we had plenty of time to stop at the little café just inside the entrance hall.

Once we had our drinks, we started making our way towards the platform. I always liked to arrive early because I wanted to get a good seat. I preferred to have one of the larger compartments that had a small table and extra comfy seats. There was only one car that had these compartments and they always filled up fast.

"I won't be able to spend the entire train ride with you two" I started to say as we approached the barrier. "Prefects have to take turns patrolling the train. I will meet up with the Head Boy and Girl and sort that out. Once I know what is going on, I will meet up with you lot as soon as I can."

"Sounds good!" Angelina said. I looked to Alicia for a response but she was already staring off, looking for other students.

"Term hasn't even started yet!" Angie said, nudging Alicia.

"Exactly, that means the guys will have some free time on their hands" Alicia said with a grin. She was one of the biggest flirts I had ever met. She had a new boyfriend at the beginning of every school year, but they never stuck around for too long. They never seemed to match up to her expectations.

"I am dedicating this year to my school work. This is a very big year and I can't afford any distractions. Besides, after what Scott put me through, I never want to speak to a man ever again" I said coldly. I looked around to make sure that he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him yet. I was hoping to avoid him for as long as possible, I wasn't sure if I could handle a conversation with him.

"Don't even get me started on that low-life scum!" Angie protested. "If he even _looks_ in your direction I will have his head on a silver platter!" They were both well-aware of what happened between Scott and me at the end of last year.

"Oooh I hope he wanders off into the Forbidden Forest and never comes back" Alicia said maliciously. I couldn't help but smile. I truly had the greatest friends in the entire world.

Once ten-thirty rolled around, we were able to enter the platform. Luckily we were the first to make it through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. We climbed onto the train and settled into our favorite compartment. Before we stored our luggage in the racks above our heads, we took out our uniforms and hung them up on the back of the door. I pulled my prefects badge out and pinned it to the front of my robes.

"I'm glad they picked you to be Gryffindor Prefect. I don't know what I would do if they gave the badge to Stephanie or Chelsea" Angie sneered. Chelsea and Stephanie were the other two girls we shared a dormitory with. I didn't mind Chelsea for the most part, but she was an awful human being when she was with Stephanie. Stephanie was shallow and cold-hearted. She and Angie got into a fight almost every year. We were pretty sure she cheated off Alicia's exams last year but we had no way to prove it. The worst part about it was that we had to be nice to her because she was dating our quidditch captain, Oliver Wood.

"I don't know what he sees in her!" Alicia said as Stephanie walked by. "Even with all that makeup she still is ugly. And what's up with that hair! It looks like she has seaweed hanging from her scalp!"

"I think you're just jealous!" Angie teased. It was common knowledge that Alicia had the biggest crush on Oliver. That was the main reason she tried out for the team two years ago. It was a big shock for all of us when he put her on the team.

"You and I both know he can do soooo much better!" Alicia said coldly. "But we have more important things to discuss." She turned towards me as I was getting comfy in my seat right next to the window. I had already taken out my transfiguration textbook and was about to start reading it. "Has the lowlife tried to speak to you at all over the summer?" Both Alicia and Angie stared at me intensely.

"He sent me one letter about a week after the summer holiday started, but I never opened it. I just threw it into the fire pit. Either he got the hint when I never responded, or he just is that horrible of a human being" I said.

"I wish you kept it so I could read it" Alicia said. She was probably the nosiest person I knew. She knew just about everything about everyone. She had a special ear for gossip. She spent a lot of her free time listening to other people's conversations. If anyone ever had any doubt of rumors, she was the one to ask. She knew which rumors were true and which rumors were fake. She was so good, she could often figure out who started the rumors in the first place. "How did your parents take the news about the breakup?"

"I haven't told them yet. I didn't see them much over the summer and I wanted to enjoy the little time we had to spend together. I didn't want to insert him into all of the drama either. How was your summer Alicia?" I wanted to change the subject as soon as possible. I didn't want to talk about my parents just yet.

"Oh it was the usual. We went on our annual vacation in France. I spent most of it lying on the beach. I did some shopping. My brother proposed to his horrible girlfriend, which was actually really nice. He did the whole get on one knee while the sun set below the horizon. It was really romantic and he has set the bar really high for my future fiancé" she giggled. Angie and I have both met her brother's fiancée and despite Alicia's protests, she was actually really sweet.

"You should be happy for him! I love Mary, she is such a sweetheart and it's so obvious that she makes him the happiest in the world. Just the way he looks at her is so…" Angie started to say but was quickly cut off by Alicia.

"Nauseating" Alicia said coldly.

"I think you're just jealous that he has a girlfriend who has stayed in his life for more than a month" Angie teased. I started to giggle but stopped as soon as I saw Alicia scowling. I was so distracted by my friends I didn't realize that the train had finally started to move. I looked out the window just in time to see the platform slip away around the corner.

"Well this has been fun but I am going to make my way to the Prefect's car to see what the deal is with patrolling the train" I said. I shut the door and pulled the shade down so I could change into my school robes. Once I was dressed, I let Angie and Alicia check me over to make sure I looked good. Angie quickly adjusted my tie while Alicia eyed my hair.

"It wouldn't kill you to let your hair down. We aren't in class yet and you have such beautiful hair" She said combing through her hair. Alicia only put her hair up for quidditch and potions class. I only wore my hair down for special occasions, like dates to Hogsmede or quidditch parties.

"I want to leave it where it is. I don't really want to draw too much attention to myself right now" I said. I was dreading walking to the other end of the train by myself. I knew for a fact that I would run into Scott and I didn't want our first conversation to happen in front of everyone and I didn't want to be by myself while he was surrounded by his friends.

"Hate to break it to ya girl, but this right here makes you stand out just a little bit." Angie said, pointing to my prefects badge on my chest. "You're going to be fine, people respect you and will respect that badge as well" She said with a smile as if she knew exactly what I was thinking. "And don't worry about him. He knows he was wrong and there's nothing that he can do to make him look like the good guy".

"Thanks Angie" I said. "I will see you lot in a little bit. Please try to stay out of trouble" I giggled and stepped out of the compartment and closed the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Since it was still early, most of the train corridors were still empty. Students were busy catching up with the friends they were sitting with. Most of the doors were open but the noise level was very low. Most of the other students didn't even notice me walk by. I passed a group of very nervous looking first years who were awkwardly sitting in silence. I almost felt bad for them, but I knew the silence wouldn't last forever. Hogwarts was a very welcoming place. Once they were settled into their houses it would feel like a second home to them. I passed some older students who were immersed in a game of exploding snap. I recognized them as fellow Gryffindors. They smiled and waved at me and I waved back.

A few cars down, I was greeted coldly by a Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was talented but he never played fair. He tried to stop me from entering the car. "You have no business here Kensington…so piss off" He snarled.

"Mind your attitude Flint because it is going to result in detention. I am a prefect and you aren't allowed to tell students where they can and cannot go. The train is open to everyone" I said sternly. He glanced down at the badge on the front of my robes and rolled his eyes. I took the opportunity to step around him and marched through the rest of the car. I got a lot of dirty looks from the rest of the Slytherins but they knew I meant business and left me alone. I couldn't help but smile a little as I entered the next

"What are you so happy about?" A voice asked behind me. I turned around and saw another one of my fellow Gryffindors. He was leaning up against the compartment door. He was tall and had long, flaming red hair and mischievous grin.

"Hey George!" I said excitedly. He was also in my year and we were on the quidditch team together. He was one of the funniest guys I knew and he was always playing pranks and causing mayhem throughout the castle.

"How do you know I'm not Fred?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Fred was his identical twin brother. It was almost impossible to tell the two apart.

"Because I can tell you two apart. And if you were Fred, you would ask me about George" I teased. The only way to tell them apart is how they smile. George almost always shows his teeth when he smiles. Fred only does when he's up to something, and he never crosses his arms.

"Well done my lady" He said with a bow "and look at that badge! Aren't you the overachiever" He teased.

"What's going on out here?" Fred asked as he joined his brother. "We better watch ourselves" He laughed.

"Just don't do anything too crazy" I giggled.

"You're the least of our problems" Fred continued.

"Percy is head boy" George finished his sentence without hesitation. They had a habit of finishing each other's sentences. IT was confusing at first but once you had a few conversations with them it was hardly noticeable. "But you can boss me around anytime you want to" he added with a wink. Both Fred and George were very popular with the ladies. They were brilliant wizards and they were full of jokes. They were great at making everyone laugh, especially when it was time for finals and everyone was stressed out.

I wasn't quite sure how to respond to his offer so I just smiled and continued on my way. Just as I entered the next car, I could see his flaming red hair out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and was surprised to see him watching me from the doorway. My eyes locked with his and his lips stretched into a grin. I felt my face getting hot and I smiled back and gave a little wave as I shut the door behind me. I've spent quite some time with George, but I've never seen him look at anyone like the way he was just looking at me. That smile gave me a boost of confidence and made me feel giddy. I liked the way he had made me feel and I practically danced the entire length of the train.

Not only was the Prefect's Car at the end of the train, it was also the largest and the most luxurious. The seats were made of a rich purple fabric and were extra comfortable. The wood had a dark polished finish with bronze accents. At one of the tables I saw some of the Slytherin Prefects sitting with their heads huddled together. I waved at Cedric Diggory, who was a Hufflepuff Prefect; he was probably one of the nicest guys in the entire school. He made a point to be well-acquainted with everyone. I saw the other Gryffindor Prefects and quickly sat down next to them. We waited for a few moments and then Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater stood up in front of the car so everyone can see them.

"Welcome Prefects!" he said excitedly. "I am very glad to see all of your familiar faces, and I am pleased to welcome the newer Prefects. Congratulations! It takes a lot of hard work and dedication to wear this badge. As you all know, my name is Percy Weasley. And this is Penelope Clearwater. We are this years' Head Boy and Head Girl" He continued to smile as he gestured to the girl standing next to him. It wasn't common knowledge but they had been dating for the past two years.

"I am sure you are quite anxious to get back to your friends but we have a few points to discuss before you do so" Penelope started to say. "First of all, the train needs to be patrolled regularly. Please make sure the students in your respective houses follow the rules of the train. That means no reckless use of magic, no fanged Frisbees or other paraphernalia from Zonko's Joke shop. Please make sure that everyone keeps…"

But before she could finish, the compartment door burst open. My jaw dropped to the ground as soon as I recognized who was standing in the doorway. I couldn't believe that McGonagall decided that Scott McLaggin had earned a Prefect's Badge. My stomach started to twist into knots and I felt as if I was going to vomit up my breakfast.

"Sorry I am late" he said proudly.

"No need to apologize" said Percy, cutting him off. "If you could just sit down so that Penelope can finish talking that would be much appreciated. I will fill you in on what was already discussed once everyone else leaves." Percy stared him down. I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one who hated Scott's existence right now.

"Absolutely…your majesties" He said with a smirk. Without hesitation he strutted over to where I was sitting and dropped into the chair next to me. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and proceeded to ignore him. I could feel his eyes were watching me the entire time.

"As I was saying..." Penelope continued. "Please keep in mind that this extra responsibility that we have been awarded is not to be abused. Students look up you all as role models. That means you need to exhibit role model behaviors. Get your homework done, be on time to class, stay out of trouble, and most importantly, don't abuse your authority. Prefects can give out detentions, but they have to be within reason. Losing a quidditch match does not count as a reason to give detentions. You may dock points, but only from your respective houses."

"Mind you, docking points won't settle well with your friends. Don't let them discourage you from doing your job as a prefect" Percy interrupted.

"That's an excellent point Percy. As a prefect, you need to enforce the rules. Don't play favorites with just your friends. Just be fair to everyone. Is there anything else you would like to add?" she asked, turning to Percy.

"Also, your badge is now part of your school uniform. It is to be pinned just above your house crest on the front of your robes every day. And please keep it polished" he added. "We also have the passwords to the common rooms. They are each in the envelopes here. They are colored to match your respective houses. They will disintegrate approximately ten seconds after they have been opened so please don't forget. The prefects' bathroom is located up on the fifth floor behind the fourth door to the left of the Boris the Bewildered statue. The password this year is wintergreen. The doorknob will turn red if the bathroom is occupied. Only one student at a time is permitted to use the bathroom and it is for prefects and quidditch captains ONLY. Anyone caught breaking these rules will lose their privilege of using it. Please make sure that your respective quidditch captains are aware of its password and location."

"You may choose to remain here for the rest of the ride, but you are allowed to return to your friends. We will have meetings on the first Tuesday of every month, right after dinner. You are all dismissed."

Before Penelope had finished speaking, everyone had started to move from their seats. Some of the older students chose to stay in the prefects' car. I made it out the door as quickly as I could. I knew Scott was going to have to hang back, so I wanted to put as much of the train between us as I could. I practically sprinted up through the rest of the train. I didn't even notice that I had just walked by the compartment were Fred and George were sitting.

"Hey Nat!" he called just as I walked by. "Why are you in such a rush? Would you like to join us?" he asked. The words rolled smoothly off his tongue but I could see that he had a hint of nervousness in his eyes. "How was your summer?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh it was the usual" I said cheerfully. Only Angie and Alicia were aware that I came from a wealthy family. I didn't like to brag about it. "I went on holiday with my parents in France" I said with a smile. I wasn't comfortable telling him that I spent most of the summer alone, reading my textbooks. Most people didn't know about my breakup with Scott. I wasn't ready to talk about it with anyone just yet. I didn't want to sound pathetic.

"I hear France is lovely in the summer and really beautiful" He said awkwardly.

"How was your summer?" I asked excitedly. "I heard your family won the galleon prize!" I said as I leaned up against the doorway. I was mostly in the compartment and I had my back to the hallway.

"Oh yea! We used the money to go visit our older brother Bill, in Egypt!" he sounded a little embarrassed. It was common knowledge that the Weasley's didn't have a lot of money, but hardly anyone really cared. The lot of them were very friendly. I had forgotten that they had two older brothers who had already left Hogwarts.

"That's amazing! What does he do in Egypt?" I asked.

"Oh it was really great! I liked visiting my brother Bill. He is a curse breaker for Gringott's. He has been working there for a few years now" He said.

"Oh that's so awesome! Good for him! Did you explore any of the pyramids?"

"We went into a few of them. We tried to lock Percy in one of them but our plot fell through" He said with a smirk. "Mum and Percy were not amused." He laughed. Fred and George were always terrorizing their older brother Percy.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Scott making his way up the train. Since I was still in the doorway, he was sure to notice me and talk to me. I could feel my heart begin to race. I looked at George who had a concerned expression on his face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Just my ex-boyfriend" I stuttered. "It was an awkward break-up and I've been avoiding him all summer" I continued. It was getting hard to breathe. I looked back down the hall and made eye contact with Scott. He grinned and started walking towards me.

"Come sit next to me" George pulled me into the compartment. He tried to shut the door but Scott stopped it with his hand.

"Mind if I cut in?" Scott asked as he pushed the door back open. George blocked the doorway, making it very clear that he was unwelcome. "I just need to have a private word with Natalie" He puffed out his chest and showed off his badge. George looked down at it and smirked.

"I'm sorry but Natalie is busy at the moment. You should try again later." George snarled. They stared at each other for a moment. Fred stood up and went to join his brother. Lee Jordan slowly started to reach for his wand.

"If you don't mind, we have quidditch business to discuss. Since you aren't on the team, it's none of your concern so we would appreciate it if you would leave now" George stepped in.

"I am a prefect Weasley. Let me in or I am docking points from Gryffindor." Scott protested. I stared at him in disbelief. We weren't even at school and he was abusing his powers. He hesitated a second and then pulled out his wand.

"We already have a prefect in here. Your services are no longer needed" George said putting up his arms. I tried to intervene but it was too late. Lee Jordan stood up and sent Scott flying into the hallway with his wand. George slammed the door shut and locked it.

"I'd like to see him try to take points now" Lee laughed. He fist bumped the twins and sat back down. He pulled his hood over his eyes and went to sleep.

"What was that all about?" George asked as he sat down next to me. Fred moved to sit next to Lee so George and I could sit next to each other.

"It was just a really bad breakup is all" I stuttered. I looked nervously at Fred and Lee who were absorbed in their own little worlds but I knew they were listening.

"That's more than just a bad breakup" he said, pointing towards the door.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said, trying to hold back the tears. "I think I'd like to go back to my compartment now." I stood up and turned towards the door.

"I'll go with you" George said, standing up too. "He's still prowling about and I want to make sure he leaves you alone" He said with a smile. Both Lee and Fred looked up at us. Lee was confused but Fred had a small smirk on his face. His eyes were bouncing between George and me.

"You don't have to do that. I don't want to interrupt whatever you were doing when I stopped by." I said. I didn't want to be a bother but I liked the idea of having someone walk down the train with me.

"To be fair, I initiated the conversation. You weren't intruding at all." he said with a smile and opened the door for me. Once I stepped out, he followed right behind me. Just as he was shutting the door, I saw Fred give him a "thumbs up".

I looked up and down the hall but I didn't see any sign of Scott anywhere. I assumed he had gone back to the Prefects' car or back with his own friends. I tried to put it all behind me but I couldn't help but check every compartment for him as we walked the length of the train.

George and I walked through the train in silence. We would occasionally wave to other students but we never stayed to chat. I passed a group of Slytherin girls who started to whisper and giggle as I walked by. I had a feeling that the rumors about my break-up were already circling around the school. Hogwarts held many things, but secrets weren't one of them.

We passed through the car filled with Slytherins without any problems. A few gave us some dirty looks but most of them ignored our presence. I was pleased that the warning I gave Flint had left an impression on the rest of the Slytherins. As we continued to walk, I noticed that it was starting to get dark outside, meaning we would arrive soon.

"My compartment is just over there" I said, turning to George. "You can come along if you want but we are almost there, and you haven't changed into your robes yet. I'd reckon that Angie and Alicia are in the middle of changing right now."

"All the more reason to tag along!" he laughed.

"Thank you for walking back with me. I really appreciate it George" I said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine" he grinned back. "We should do this again, but with some warm butterbeer, through Hogsmede" He blurted out.

"Uhh..." I started to say. I wasn't expecting him to ask me out on a date or anything. I met his eyes and was relieved to see he had the same surprised expression as I did.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." he stuttered over his words. "It's a bad id..." he continued to say but he caught himself mid-sentence. " Not that hanging out with you is a bad idea. I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want to sound too forward. I don't want to intrude..." but before he could finish I cut him off.

"I've got a lot going on right now..." I started to say. He caught me off guard and I really wasn't sure what to say to him. Part of me wanted to decline his invitation and then go jump off a bridge. But the other part of me wanted to say yes. I watched him as he fidgeted with the sleeves of his sweater.

"Oh." He said awkwardly and started to turn around.

"But I'm not saying no" I added. My heart skipped a beat when he turned back around. "Hogsmede trips don't start until mid-October. Can I get back to you about it?" I asked.

"Absolutely!" he smiled awkwardly.

"I'll see you at the feast then" I stuttered before I turned around and went back to my compartment.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. I wasn't ready to tell Angie and Alicia about George asking me on a date yet. I wanted to just keep it to myself. I wasn't ready for their excitement and I was afraid of any rumors that were floating around. I'm sure Scott had fabricated his own version of why we broke up and I was sure once the rumors went around George would immediately change his mind. I didn't want to add to the awkwardness of it all.

"Hey look! We are twinning!" Angie giggled as her and Alicia admired their reflections in the windows. To strangers, they did both look very similar. They were both tall with dark skin. They had the same deep chocolate brown eyes and bright smiles. The only difference was their hair. Alicia's was shoulder length hair that she had draped around her shoulders. Angie always had her hair in braids that she pulled back into a thick ponytail. It was very common for the professors to get the two of them mixed up, for they both had big, outspoken personalities.

If my pale complexion wasn't enough to make me stand out, the fact that I was a whole head shorter than the two of them definitely was. My last growth spurt was right before my first year of Hogwarts. I was quite used to blending in with the first years. My quiet personality didn't help much either. I was only shy when I met new people. Once I was comfortable I tended to open up more and have more of a personality.

"You two look great!" I said excitedly. Angie handed me her camera so I could take a picture of them. We took close to a thousand pictures of ourselves every year. We would all take turns holding the camera so everyone was included. If we needed to, we would usually ask someone to take a picture of the three of us. Lee Jordan was always more than happy to volunteer to help out. Once I took a few snapshots, Angie took the camera so Alicia and I could have a photo together. Once Angie took a few, she switched with Alicia and we repeated the process.

"Make a silly face!" Alicia said. "This is our fifth year at Hogwarts! Woooooo!" She shouted. Both Angie and I made silly faces and started to laugh. "I want in on this too!" She added as she stood next to Angie and turned the camera around so it was facing us. We all smiled but before she could take a photo, the train came to a sudden stop.

" What was that?!" Alicia squeaked.

"What's going on? Did they tell you about this at the Prefects' meeting?" Angie asked.

"No, they didn't mention anything about the train stopping. Maybe we have..." but before I could finish the lights went out and we all screamed.

I quickly pulled out my wand and went to the door. Before I stepped outside, I turned to see that both Angie and Alicia had done the same. "I'm going to go see what is going on. You two stay here" I was surprised at how steady my voice was. I was terrified but I was trying to hide it. "I'll be right back." Before they could protest, I stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind me.

"Lumos." I whispered and the tip of my wand lit up like a flashlight. The rest of the train was dark but there were a few students in the hallways. "Sit back down in your compartments and shut the door" I said firmly. I stared the students down, daring them to disobey me. They waited a second and I could hear the doors sliding shut. As I made my way into the next car, I repeated myself and ordered the students back into their compartments. Once the hall was clear, I continued to make my way down the train. I got about halfway to the end and then everything went cold. Ice started to build up on the windows. I felt myself sink into a deep depression, as if someone had stolen the life right out of me.

"Fuck" I whispered to myself. I immediately turned to run back to my compartment, but before I could exit the car the door slid open and I found out why the train had stopped. A large hooded figure was gliding up towards me. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. My vocal cords were paralyzed. I stood there for a second but remembered reading about a patronus charm. I knew it was very advanced but even a poor attempt could still help me. I quickly thought of how happy my family used to be and waved my wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" I shouted, letting the memory of my family at the beach when I was little run through my mind. This was before my magic started to show, before my mother started to resent me. My parents were almost always home and worked together in perfect harmony. A sliver mist poured out of my wand and was pushing the dementors back. I concentrated hard on my memory and took a step forward. The mist started to push the monster backwards and started to take the form of an owl. I took another step and once again the monster was pushed back. "Not today!" I shouted and started marching forward. The monster was pushed all the way out the train car and it glided off of the train. The mist had faded away, but the air warmed up and the lights came back on. I stood there for a moment to make sure there weren't anymore, but the train had started moving again.

Once I re-entered the train car, I was caught off guard by the student's thunderous applause and cheering. Both Angie and Alicia were standing at the end of the car, in complete shock and awe. My muscles felt as if they had turned to pudding. I was having trouble standing up so I grabbed on a doorway for support. A grin stretched across my face as I watched all the students cheer me on. A lot of the younger students were absolutely terrified, but the rest of them had forgotten about the danger and were over-filled with excitement.

"Alright now everyone" I said loudly, putting my hands up to stop the applause. I waited for the noise to die down and tried to catch my breath. "Alright everyone, calm down. In case you were unaware, that was a dementor. I am unaware of the reasons for its presence but I'm sure we will tell at the feast. We are just around the corner from the Hogsmede station. If you haven't already, please change into your school robes and prepare to exit the train." I waited for a moment for anyone to ask questions, but everyone was busy going back into their compartments and getting ready to get off the train. I started to make my way back to my own compartment to do the same but I had to lean on the doorways for support. A few students, mostly Gryffindors stuck their hands out for a high five as I walked down the train car.

"That was bloody brilliant" Dean Thomas said, reaching for a high five.

"Brains, guts and beauty" His friend Seamus Finnigan winked as I walked by. I smiled as I also gave him a high five. I was greeted by Angie and Alicia as I entered the car where my compartment was.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?!" they both shouted in unison.

"You were BRILLIANT!" Alicia was jumping up and down.

"It wasn't that good; I didn't even cast the charm correctly. I didn't have an actual guardian appear, it was just a mist and a blur" I said, trying not to blush.

"Oh please!" Alicia protested. "That was brilliant. Everyone knows that a patronus charm is really advanced. You should be proud of yourself."

"Besides..." Angie chimed in "YOU pushed the dementor off the train. That's very impressive in my book. I hope Dumbledore finds out about this. I'm sure you deserve a few points for that one."

"I was absolutely terrified" I muttered. I was feeling very weak and dizzy and needed to sit down. I barely made it to our compartment before I collapsed on the seat. I felt very nauseous and the room was starting to spin.

"Oh my god!" Angie shrieked. "Nat! Nat! Are you ok?!" she shouted. I closed my eyes and tried to wave my hand, signaling that I was ok.

"I'll go get help!" Alicia shouted.

I heard her leave the room, but my eyes were still shut. I could feel the room still spinning. I tried to open my eyes but a wave of nausea flooded over me. I turned to the side and vomited all over the floor. I rolled over onto my back and closed my eyes again.

"Watch out!" Angie said as the door opened again.

"Natalie!" George shouted. I waved my hand to show that I was responsive but I didn't want to open my eyes or say anything. I was afraid of vomiting again. "You two grab her things and I'll carry her off of the train. She needs to be taken to the hospital wing. Find Percy and tell him what is going on. He can relay the message to Professor McGonagall" he said. I suddenly felt his arms slide under me and lift me into the air.

"Out of my way!" he was shouting as he carried me off the train.

"What the hell happened?" Fred asked. "Make a hole!" he shouted as he cleared a way for George.

"No time to explain! Find Percy and let him know what is going on. I am taking her to the hospital wing!" he shouted.

"Weasley! Wha happen'd?" I heard Hagrid ask.

"No time to explain, she needs to be taken to the hospital wing! "He protested. I opened my eyes to see his panicked expression and then everything went black.

 **A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I have posted another chapter! There has been a lot going on but I finally returned to writing. Please continue to follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up, I was alone in the hospital wing. Once my head cleared, I could hear Madam Pomfrey shuffling around the office in the back. I was happy that the room was no longer spinning. I slowly sat up, hoping that I wouldn't vomit all over the floor again.

" Oh good. You're awake" She said sternly.

" How long have I been here?" I asked. I was so hungry, I didn't want to miss the feast.

" Only for a few hours dearie. The feast just ended. How do you feel?" She asked.

" I feel fine now. I'm just really hungry, and thirsty. What happened to me?" I remembered everything that happened on the train, but I didn't know why it all happened. I felt perfectly fine when I boarded the train earlier that day.

" Well the dementors can have that effect on people. And so can a patronus charm if you aren't used to it. You went above and beyond and threw yourself into it all at once. And on an empty stomach too. You're going to be perfectly fine Miss Kensington. If you're feeling alright, you are free to go. Professor McGonagall brought down a fresh change of clothes for you and wishes to speak with you in her office once you have cleaned up." She said.

" Thank you Madam Pomfrey. I'm sorry that you had to miss the opening feast." I felt bad that she missed out on dinner and was stuck here.

" No need to apologize dearie." She said as she walked back into her office.

I stood there for a moment once I got out of bed, I was nervous about passing out again and missing the first day of classes. I quietly put on my shoes, grabbed my bag of clean clothes and pulled the sheets up over the bed. I immediately made my way to the Prefects bathroom. Since it was so late, I knew for sure the bathroom would be empty. Once I had changed into fresh clothes, I started making my way to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Miss Kensington. Please come in, we have been expecting you. Please take a seat." She gestured to a plush arm chair in front of her desk. Professor Dumbledore was sitting down on the other side of her desk. They both looked very concerned.

" How are you feeling Natalie?" Dumbledore asked.

" I am feeling well professor. I have every intention to be in class tomorrow." I said sternly. As soon as the words left my mouth, his face melted into a soft smile and he started to laugh.

" Always so ambitious.." he chuckled. " I am more concerned about your well being. Your friends are very concerned about you. They were very upset during the feast earlier."

" I'm sure they were. I remember how panicked they were on the train. I remember everything that happened on the train." I said.

" Ah yes. Your courage and bravery was outstanding. Not very many students would be able produce anything on their first attempt with a patronus charm. I have awarded Gryffindor 10 points for your brilliance, and another 10 points for your bravery. I have also sent a letter to each of your parents as well to inform them of your actions and of your well-being." He said. I looked over to McGonagall who was beaming at me.

" Why were the dementors on the train in the first place? Shouldn't they be guarding Azkaban?" I asked.

" They were here on orders from the Minister of Magic. Due to the recent break out, which I'm sure you have heard of, Cornelius Fudge has ordered them to be station at every entrance to the school grounds. Just as an added precaution. He assured me that they would keep their distance from the school so that everyone can carry out their day-to-day activities as normal. It was a last minute decision and I was unable to inform the prefects in a timely manner. My deepest apologies." He replied.

" Oh. Well that puts a new perspective on things. Are they permanent or just until Sirius Black is found?" I was curious as to why they would be needed here at Hogwarts, the safest place in the wizarding world.

" Just until Black is captured. I imagine they will be gone before the year is over." Dumbledore answered. " Do you have any more questions?" he asked.

" Will I be able to eat?" My stomach was aching because I had gone so long without food.

" Of course Miss Kensington" Professor McGonagall chimed in. " I will have food sent up to you from the kitchens to your dormitory."

" Thank you professors" I said as I stared around the office awkwardly. I felt that my presence was no longer needed, but I didn't want to be rude and just walk out. I looked at both professors and then the clock on the wall to my left.

Thankfully, Professor Dumbledore sensed my desire to leave saying, " If you have no more questions Miss Kensington, and Professor McGonagall has nothing else to add to our conversation" he paused and looked in her direction. She sat silently, gesturing him to carry on. " You may return to your dormitory. I'm sure that you are exhausted."

" Thank you professors" I said as I stood up and walked to the door. " Have a good night." I said as I opened the door.

" You as well Miss Kensington" Dumbledore replied.

" Have a good night Miss Kensington, I will see you in class tomorrow" Professor McGonagall beamed.

I was greeted by complete darkness as I stepped into the hallway outside of McGonagall's office. Once the door was shut quietly behind me, I pulled out my wand and ignited the tip of it. I took in a slow deep breath and smiled as my nose took in the scent of cold, old stonework. Despite the chilly night air, I was filled with warmth. It felt so good to finally be home again. I couldn't help but smile as I made my way up to Gryffindor Tower. I was eager to spend quiet time by the fire before I went to bed.

The common room was the exact opposite of what I expected it to be when I climbed through the portrait hole. All of Gryffindor house was waiting for me to return from the hospital wing. Everyone erupted in applause and excitement once I entered the common room. Red and gold confetti was raining from the ceiling and there were fireworks exploding. There was even a large banner across the staircases that had a drawing of me slaying a dementor with a sword. I made eye contact with George almost instantly, but was jumped on by Angie an Alicia.

" Are you alright?!" Angie and Alicia asked in unison as they wrapped their arms around me. Lee and the twins followed them over to me.

"We were so worried that you were going to be stuck in the hospital wing all night!" Alicia said, wrapping me in a huge hug.

" I'm alright" I said but the looks on their faces screamed that they didn't believe me. " I promise I'm alright! Madam Pomfrey said I was free to come back here. I left the hospital wing about an hour ago, I just had to meet with Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore for a bit afterwards. They wanted to speak to me about what happened. Did they say anything about what happened on the train at the feast?" I asked, but was nervous to hear their answers.

" Yes! He said you were absolutely brilliant and Gryffindor got twenty points!" Lee shouted excitedly. They dying applause immediately started back up again, followed by lots of screaming. " And then we were given another ten points for George's moral fiber!" He shouted excitedly as he clapped his friend on the back. I looked up at George who was grinning from ear to ear with pride. His expression changed as we locked eyes. He was still smiling, but this was a different kind of smile. His face was softer and reflected happiness instead of pride, and it melted me into a puddle.

" He also explained why the dementors are here" Angie chimed in, snapping me back to reality. "I don't agree with the Ministry of Magic but I see their point. I know they want to keep us safe, but they make me so nervous. I don't like how they affect us" she shuddered. We all nodded in agreement with each other.

" Hopefully they won't be here too long. Black will be caught soon, EVERYONE is looking for him" Alicia added. " Dumbledore said they will remain stationary at their posts on the edge of the grounds."

" So everything will continue as normal. Dumbledore said we won't even know they are here" George chimed in, sounding very eager to enter the conversation. I smiled at the sound of his voice. He appeared to be making an effort to subtly get my attention. Unbeknownst to him, he didn't have to work very hard. I was anxious to have a minute to thank him for getting me off of the train.

" Oh thank god" I said with a smile. My sky-high expectations for this year added a lot of extra work onto all of the extra work that was required for fifth years. I didn't have time for dementors causing a disturbance.

It didn't take long for the common room to quiet down. Students slowly started to make their way up to the dormitories in two's and three's as the night pressed on. They all made sure to give me a high five or a pat on the back as they went upstairs. It didn't take long until the only ones in the common room were the six of us and Scott, who was hovering in a corner by the window. As soon as I noticed him, I became very uncomfortable, and felt his gaze burning holes into my back. It didn't take long for Angie and Alicia to notice my discomfort, and to see him in the corner as well.

" Well it is getting late and we have a big day tomorrow. We should really be heading upstairs." She said, grabbing Alicia and I and lightly pulling us towards the girls' dormitories. I was relieved to be getting away from Scott, but I really wanted a moment to thank George. But I didn't want Scott to overhear our conversation either. I didn't like the confrontation between him and George earlier and I didn't want to add fuel to the fire. I was sure to see George at some point tomorrow so I could thank him then.

" Good night fair Alicia Spinnet" Lee announced. " I shall think of your everlasting beauty as I drift off to sleep" He added, placing his hand over his heart. He tried to keep a straight face but the corners of his mouth started twitching as Fred and George snickered. Both Angie and I looked at Lee and back to Alicia who looked just as confused as we did.

" Good night Lee" she responded sarcastically and waved her fingers at him. I could see her attempting to hide a smile.

" Good night guys. See you tomorrow" I said, secretly hoping George would ask for a private word. Just before I spoke, he also noticed that Scott was still in common room, watching us all very closely. He caught my eye again and smiled. I smiled back and then turned to make my way up to the girl's dormitory. I was eager to eat the food McGonagall had sent up for me.

Once we were upstairs we immediately started to change into our pajamas. We ignored Stephanie and Chelsea, who we assumed were already asleep because they had the curtains already pulled around their beds, blocking out the lights. I folded my robes and hung them up in my wardrobe. I pulled a fresh shirt and some socks from out of my trunk and made a note on my to-do list to organize everything else tomorrow. I pulled my books out and placed them on my desk. Our schedules were already placed on our desks, next to mine was a small bowl of hot soup, two sandwiches, a brownie, a bottle of pumpkin juice, and a goblet to go with it. I put the books with their respective homework assignments that I was going to need first in my bag. I threw in some parchment, quills, and a bottle of ink. I was pleased to see that Alchemy had already made himself comfortable on my pillow. I sat down in my chair and started to eat my soup and pour a glass of juice. It was French Onion, my absolute favorite with a toasted bacon and Gouda cheese sandwich.

" I'm glad they fed you!" Alicia said, as she examined my food. " I totally forgot to snag some food for the feast. This is better anyway because it's fresh."

" Smells delicious" Alicia said, plopping herself onto her bed that was on the other side of my desk. Angie climbed onto the bed next to her while her cat Snow, crawled into her lap.

We all sat there in silence while I finished my dinner. I could tell by looking at their expressions that they were tired and eager to get to bed, but they didn't want to make me eat alone. I was thankful for their understanding. Angie continued to scratch Snow's ears while Alicia loosely braided her hair. Once I was done with my food, I grabbed my bathroom bag to go clean up for bed. Once in the bathroom, I decided to take a quick shower. I wanted to sleep in a little bit tomorrow morning because I was still exhausted from my escapades on the train. Angie and Alicia were already fast asleep once I got back to the dormitory. I quickly brushed out my hair and climbed into bed. Alchemy curled up next to me so I could pet him until I fell asleep, which didn't take me long at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Our dormitory was buzzing with excitement as we all began our usual morning routines. I wandered in a zombie-like state over to the bathroom and tried to ignore the screaming first years as I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I knew this wasn't a permanent setting for the first years, they always figured everything out in a few weeks and the panic always died down once everyone settled into a routine. Once I was back in the fifth years' dorm I nodded at Angie and Alicia and ignored the other two girls. We all followed the unwritten rule that talking was kept to a minimum before breakfast. I put my uniform on and quickly threw on some makeup. It didn't take me long to twist my auburn hair up into is usual sophisticated messy bun and secured it with a few extra pins so it would stay put. I grabbed my bag and my travel mug and headed downstairs. Angie and Alicia both followed after me.

The castle was damp and chilly as we made our way to breakfast. I could see hints of sunlight poking in through some of the windows on the east side walls. Both Angie and I pulled our robes around us a little tighter to keep warm. I was relieved to see that the Great Hall was bathed in warm sunlight from the large windows and the enchanted ceiling above. We took our usual seats on the side facing the large fire place against the west wall. We liked to be seated in the very center of the table. We weren't too close to the professors and we were far enough away from the door at the back of the hall. We were some of the first students to come down to breakfast, so the Great Hall was a lot quieter than it normal. I didn't care, I had my heart set on coffee, pumpkin juice, eggs, sausage and toast. I happily piled a healthy amount of food onto my plate and helped myself to a cup of steaming hot coffee.

Once I had everything situated I immediately started to dig into my breakfast. Everything was cooked to perfection. I wasn't a gourmet chef, but we had one as part of our kitchen staff so I knew what high quality food was supposed to taste like and everything at Hogwarts was on par with everything that I ate at home. In some ways it tasted better because I was in a warm room full of my friends, as opposed to sitting by myself at the kitchen table to eat. I wasn't truly alone because the staff was there, but it's not the same as being surrounded by friends and family. I was very close with the kitchen staff at home because I grew up with them, and they were always there when my parents were away on business trips.

"I'm not sure I am prepared to have History of Magic with the Ravenclaws first thing in the morning three days a week" Angie said, finally breaking the silence between the three of us. I nodded agreement while I chewed on a piece of toast.

"At least it isn't a double" I said once I swallowed my food. "I'd rather have the class three days a week instead of twice with a double block." We were forced to suffer through a double block of History of Magic last year, but it was late in the afternoon.

"We do have double potions with the Hufflepuffs just before a lunch break though" Alicia pointed out between sips of tea.

"That isn't too bad" Angie responded. "The worst part is when Snape has to review the potions and rips everyone apart for it."

"Last year wasn't too bad" Alicia added. "You kept us afloat for the most part Nat. I think we only had two unacceptable potions." She giggled.

"Right, but that was because we were allowed to work together. I don't think it will be the same this year because it's an O.W.L. class. We will be on our own for the exam so we will probably have to practice as such." I said as I poured another cup of coffee. I looked up at the big clock on the wall and was happy to see we still had plenty of time to enjoy breakfast.

By now, the Great Hall had filled up and was starting to get noisy as everyone woke up. The twins and Lee had sat down across the table from us and helped themselves to breakfast. They remained silent as they fall piled mountains of food onto their plates. I studied George's face for a moment as he started to devour his toast. His face was hardened with anger. I was worried something happened after we went to bed last night. He looked up and made eye contact with me for a second. His expression softened and then he went right back to his breakfast without saying anything. I had a feeling that Scott had said something to him.

"What's with you lot" Angie asked impatiently. Both Alicia and I listened intently, eager to know what happened.

"Rough night" Fred responded coldly.

"If that's what you want to call it" George added. Angie and Alicia exchanged confused looks but I knew exactly what happened. They had continued with their confrontation on the train last night. I looked closely at their faces and saw a bruise on the side of Fred's face; it was hidden under his fire-red hair. I looked at George whose hands had scratches on them. I was sure his arms were bruised but he kept his sleeves rolled down. Lee looked unscathed but I had a feeling that he was hiding his injuries just like the other two.

Once we had all finished breakfast we started to make our way to the History of Magic classroom. I grabbed two apples for a snack and grabbed another cup of coffee. I had to run a few steps to catch up to both Angie and Alicia who were almost out of the hall. I was too busy putting my apples in my bag I wasn't watching where I was walking and I ran head first into Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Kensington!" He shouted as I almost spilled my coffee all over him.

"Sorry Wood!" I said nervously. I had caught my coffee just in time so it didn't spill all over him and ruin his robes.

"Nice reflexes" he joked. "I know you have to get to class but almost the entire team will be there too, I am thinking of having a team meeting after dinner Wednesday night. Can you pass the message along for me please?" He asked as we walked out of the hall together.

"Absolutely. As of right now I think Wednesday nights are ok for everyone. I just don't know about Potter's schedule yet. I haven't really seen him around at all." I replied. Harry Potter was two years younger than me, and the youngest on the team. He was best friends with George's youngest brother, Ron Weasley.

"No need to worry about Potter, I spoke to him before breakfast already" he replied.

"Ok then, we will see you on Wednesday in the usual spot in the common room" I said excitedly. I looked back at the clock again and saw it was getting late. "I really do have to get to class. I hope you had a good summer!" I said, quickly walking away before he could respond. I liked Oliver, he was very friendly but he had a habit of taking up a lot of time with quidditch talk and I didn't have time for it. I really needed to get to class.

Angie and Alicia had already saved me a seat in the front of the classroom by the time I had walked in. Fred, George and Lee were seated directly behind us. I quickly sat down and took out everything I would need for notes, and the essay we had to write over the summer.

"Where did you run off too?" Alicia said as she took out her essay.

"I ran into Wood. He wants to do a team meeting on Wednesday before dinner" I started to say and then turned around to make sure the twins heard me as well because they were on the team as well. He has a plan that will put us in great position to take the cup this year."

"That's so early! I am NOT getting up at the crack of dawn on my first Saturday back at school!" Alicia protested. Angie opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Professor Binns drifting the wall and lecturing the class.

History of Magic was the most boring class at Hogwarts. Everyone knew it, but it was considered an essential element of education. Most students didn't continue to study the subject after their fifth year, as most professions didn't require the N.E.W.T. for the class. As he continued to drone on about the goblin rebellions I felt myself getting drowsy, and was thankful for the extra cup of coffee I brought with me.

With the exception of History of Magic, all of my other classes followed the same routine. The professors collected the summer homework and yelled at the one or two who didn't have it with them. Then they lectured us about the O.W.L.s. Each professor tried to convince us that their subject was the most difficult exam and by far the most important exam we would be taking at the end of the year. Professor Snape was convinced that no one in our class was capable of making it into his N.E.W.T. class. But nonetheless, the first half of the day was very long and tiring. I was happy to join everyone at lunch in the early afternoon. Angie and Alicia were giggling about some cute guy in their Divination class. The boys were all riled up about their Care of Magical Creatures class and I had just come from Arithmancy class.

"I definitely saw us walking in the village together!" Alicia was giggling and glancing over at the Ravenclaw table as I sat down next to her and helped myself to some fresh salad and some pumpkin juice.

"Oh please" Angie teased. "You haven't seen anything accurate in that damn crystal ball in two years!" She laughed.

"Who have you set your eyes on this year?" I asked eagerly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lee Jordan's attention turn towards our conversation and I heard the twins get silent.

"Oh I'm not going to tell you yet! I don't want to spoil anything!" She giggled. Angie and I could see her glancing over to the Ravenclaw table where their keeper, Seth Ramson was glancing over at her between bites of food. Both Angie and I exchanged looks and then stared at Alicia. By now the boys had gotten bored of our conversation and were getting up to leave.

"See you in Defense against the Dark Arts" George said to me as he followed is brother out of the hall. I ignored the stares from Angie and Alicia as I watched him walk away from me. My heart skipped a beat when he turned around and smiled at me before he walked through the doorway. I quickly grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice and started drinking. My attempt to avoid conversation was unsuccessful as Angie grabbed the goblet out of my hand.

"I saw that" She said excitedly. She examined the pumpkin juice and quickly drank the rest of it.

"So what was that all about?" Alicia asked with a grin.

"What was what all about?" I asked, pretending to be clueless and failing miserably at it.

"What was THAT all that about?" Angie gestured towards the doorway.

"And that smile wasn't just any smile" Alicia teased. I stared at the both of them, knowing I wasn't going to hear the end of this until I told them what was going on. I didn't put it past them to lock me in the bathroom until I told them. It wouldn't be the first time they prevented me from going to class because of boy drama.

"Alright" I sighed. Since we were limited on time, I gave them the short version. I didn't tell them about what happened with Scott on the train. That needed to be a private conversation.

"Ahh I knew it!" Alicia cheered as we started walking to class. "I thought I saw you two glancing at each other in class. I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or if I was actually seeing something. You two would be so cute together!"

"Be quiet!" said trying to calm her down. "I told you I was still on the fence about it. I don't know if I am ready for that yet. I still…" I started to say but was cut off by Scott who was blocking the hallway. Both Angie and Alicia had their wands out and were pointing them at him.

"You've got a lot of nerve fuck boy. I suggest that you move along or you will be sent to the hospital wing in a match box" Angie threatened.

"Watch it Johnson I happen to be a Prefect. Straighten out that attitude or I will see you in detention" he snarled.

"Do you need something?" Alicia asked.

"Natalie…A word..." he started to say.

"That was a rhetorical question McLaggin" she said as she nudged him out of the way and nudged us to walk forward. Before we walked past him, he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"I want to have a word with Natalie if you don't mind." He said through gritted teeth. As soon as they saw his hand on my arm Angie and Alicia started to lunge at him.

"ALL OF YOU STOP IT!" I shouted. Both Angie and Alicia stopped in their tracks. Scott froze but still had a tight grip on my arm. I quickly pulled out my wand and pointed it directly at his throat. He tightened his grip on my arm and sneered at me.

"Stop it" I said in a calmer tone. "We can't be fighting in the hallways between classes." I said to Angie and Alicia. I ignored their horrified expressions and turned back to Scott. "And we can talk later; I have to go to class."

"Is there a problem?" A strange voice asked. Scott's eyes grew wide with fear and he immediately let go of my arm. I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. I turned and saw who I presumed to be the defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Lupin standing over us.

"Not at all professor" Scott said coldly. "We prefects had just sorted everything out and we were going to head off to class." He tried to lie but Professor Lupin saw right through him.

"Right then" He said, looking at Angie, Alicia and I. "I'm sure the rest of you have somewhere to be" He said loudly so everyone else who was watching could hear him. Without hesitation, the rest of the students in the hallway were scurrying off to their classes. It didn't take long for the four of us and Professor Lupin to be standing in the hallway. We all stood there in an awkward silence for what seemed to be an eternity. "You three..." Professor Lupin started to say to Angie, Alicia, and Scott. "You three go sit down and tell the rest of the class I will be there in a minute."

"Uhh Professor..." Angie started to protest but stopped when Professor Lupin held up his hand.

"I assure you Miss Johnson; your dear friend will be perfectly alright. I just need a private word is all? She will see you in class."

"Yes Professor" both Angie and Alicia mumbled as they turned around and headed towards the classroom down the hall. Scott let them get a few steps ahead and then followed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor McLaggin and I will be speaking to you after class." he said sharply.

While they were walking down the hall, I tried to control my breathing. I had tears rolling down my face and I was hyperventilating.

"Natalie...Natalie…" he said in a soft calming voice. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bar of chocolate. "Eat this" He said handing me the chocolate. "Trust me, it will help."

I looked at the chocolate in my hand for a second and then started to open it. By the time I took a bite, I was breathing normally and had a raging headache. There were still tears in my eyes, but they had slowed down significantly. Professor Lupin gestured for me to sit down on the large window sill right behind me. He pulled out a quill and quickly turned it into a clean handkerchief for me.

"Thank you Professor" I said as I took another bite of chocolate. It was delicious and it really was helping me feel better. It was a distraction from my anxiety.

"Are you all right Natalie?" he asked. I hesitated for a second so I could finish the bite of chocolate in my mouth.

"I'll be ok Professor" I choked out. All I wanted to do was disappear under a blanket but I didn't want to give him the wrong impression of me and miss the first class of the year. I attempted to hide my face by looking out the window but he wasn't having it.

"Natalie, please look at me" He asked softly. I took a deep breath and turned my head towards him. "I saw what happened. You don't have to tell me about it, but if you need someone to talk to, my door is always open. I have to get back to class, but you don't have to attend if you're not feeling up to it." He added.

"I just need a minute in the girls' room." I said. "Everyone saw…I can't back out of class now" I choked. I didn't want everyone to think I was weak, and there was no way in hell I was missing classes on the first day.

"Very well then. I will see you momentarily in class. I'm sure your friends have saved you a seat." He smiled as he started walking towards the classroom. "And fifteen points to Gryffindor" he shouted over his shoulder.

When I came out of the girls' bathroom, the defense against the dark arts' classroom door was closed. I walked up to the door and had to take a second to compose myself. "You can do this. Just ignore everyone staring at you" I whispered to myself. I had to do this; I couldn't make myself look weak in front of everyone. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Just as I predicted, the entire class turned to look back at me. Professor Lupin was standing up at the chalkboard going over the notes he had written on the board. He continued to teach as normal. I quickly walked up to the front of the room and took my seat between Angie and Alica who both looked very worried. I could feel everyone staring at me, but I ignored them as I scribbled down the notes on the board.

Halfway through class, a piece of parchment was thrown over my shoulder and landed on my notes. I immediately recognized it to be George's handwriting. I tucked the folded parchment into my robes and continued to scribble down notes.


End file.
